Breakthrough
by JGenius
Summary: Etre une Windu ne s'était jamais avéré être facile. Cela expliquait qu'il fallait respecter le Code à la lettre. Surtout quand les gens vous collent des espoirs sur le dos. Mais quand Malia à tendance à l'oubler un peu trop souvent elle en paye les fraits!
1. Prolog

_Hi, je vais commencer ma première fiction que je dédie à mon univers fictif préféré _Star Wars _. Je trouve ça dommage qu'il y ai si peu de filles qui aime Star Wars, l'hisoire est géniale! Enfin bref, c'est une fiction centrée sur le personnage principal qui sort de mon imagination et qui est mélange des héroïnes de ma vie qui influencent mes choix! J'espère que cet aperçu vous plaira!_

* * *

**Music** : _The Giver - Main Titles_

* * *

_"Je suis presque à Coruscant, et je sens la fatigue m'accabler peu à peu. Je n'ai pas pût dormir parce que pilote automatique à été détruit lors de ma dernière altercation avec les Hutts. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que Jabba ressemble vraiment à une boule de pus... Enfin bref, je m'inquiète de la réaction qu'_il_ pourrait avoir en me voyant. Me chasserait-t-il, me renierai-t-il? Ou peut être qu'il m'accueillerai et pardonnerai l'erreur de mes parents... **Que la force soit avec nous...**"_

Elle venait juste d'arriver sur Coruscant. Elle observa une dernière fois son X-Wing en piteux état puis se retourna. Il faisait encore nuit. Elle analysa l'astroport attentivement pour pouvoir en retenir le plus d'éléments possible. Elle marcha vers la sortie d'une manière fluide et rapide faisant voltiger sa cape noire derrière elle. Les gens la regardaient étrangement, intrigués par son accoutrement. Elle portait une chemise noire manches longues (dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts) surmontée d'une veste en cuire noire et un pantalon moulant noire et des bottes en cuire. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors elle sortit une carte de sa ceinture pour pouvoir se repérer. Elle se mit alors en route vers son but. Rien ne servait de prendre un taxi pour un si court trajet. Elle dévorait des yeux chaque recoin de la ville urbaine. Les passants était de milliers d'espèces différentes, si bien qu'il y en avait qu'elle ne connaissait pas! Elle leva la tête pour observer les milliers de speeders multicolores qui passaient au dessus d'elle. Elle passa à côté d'une aire de jeu dans laquelle des enfants s'amusaient à se poursuivre pendant que d'autre escaladaient des mini murs d'escalade. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un restaurent fast-food dont la queue était si longue qu'elle ressortait du restaurent. Elle passa même à côté d'un hôpital et d'une bibliothèque. Elle arriva devant une place derrière laquelle le bâtiment pyramidal était placé, monta quelques marches des escaliers avant de s'arrêter et de baisser sa capuche. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux sombres et frisés en queue de cheval serrée.

\- Le Temple des Jedis... murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle avait enfin atteint son but, et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Tout son corps était en effervescence dût à une très forte impatience. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mais comment allait-elle leur expliquer la situation? Elle termina de monter les escaliers et entra dans le temple. Le hall était une salle très éclairée illuminé par des lustres d'or suspendus au plafond. Les murs blancs lui donnait une impression d'espace. De grandes arcades voûtées de couleur dorées décoraient également la grande pièce. Une grande baie vitrée était comme planté au milieu d'un des murs blancs. Quelques Jedis courageux déjà levés passaient et l'observaient avec insistance. Elle se doutait bien que le temple était normalement un lieu interdit au public et elle était d'ailleurs choquée qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà fait arrêtée. Notre protagoniste se dirigea vers bureau qui faisait office d'accueille. Une veille Twi'lek se tenait derrière le comptoir entourée d'un paperasse infernale. Elle leva la tête vers la jeune fille avec un sourire doux.

_"-Tu dois y aller!_

_ \- Jamais!_

_ -Notre fin est proche, quand nous serons plus là, resteras-tu près de nos carcasses ? Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, ton destin n'est pas de rester ici! Un grand avenir t'attend su Coruscant!_

_ \- Deviens celle que tu dois devenir..._

_ \- Je te le promets..."_

\- **Bonjour jeune fille, est-ce que je peut te renseigner?**

\- **Je cherche le Maître Mace Windu.**

-** Puis-je te demander ton nom et les raison de ta visite je te prie?** fit la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **J'ai des nouvelles de sa famille à lui apporter.** répondit-elle calmement.

\- **Ton nom?** répéta la secrétaire.

_"- Je compte sur toi pour que tu sois la plus discrète possible._

_ \- T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu me connais!_

_ \- C'est vrai, mais là, tu dois vraiment faire attention! Maintenant, ce n'est plus que ta vie qui est mise en jeu, c'est aussi celles de millions de personnes et ça sur plusieurs planètes!_

_L'adolescente baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir gravement._

_ \- Je ferait tout mon possible pour empêcher le chaos. affirma-t-elle avec détermination." _

Elle grogna puis se retourna. Elle regarda par la baie vitrée le jour se levé lentement sur Coruscant. L'image se refléta dans sa pupille sombre perdu dans ses souvenirs. Une larme coula su sa joue. La secrétaire se racla la gorge, signe de son impatience.

\- **Malia Leia _Windu_**. déclara-t-elle lentement.


	2. First Chapter : 1138

_Salut la compagnie, je suis de retour avec quelques jours de retard parce que je n'arrivait pas à donner de substance à ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux... Et ça donne ça. Je tiens à remercier énormément celles/cdux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, parce que ce sont qui envoient des reviews qui change une histoire. En tous cas, moi ça m'a énormément aider, alors encore une fois MERCI!_

Réponses au reviews :

**Pims10** : Contente que le prologue te plaises, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**kinsa-talik** : Non non, elle n'a pas du tout un caractère facile ! Tu vas aussi voir que ce pas si facile de rentrer dans le Temple... J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire !

**Neyel** : Merci pour la remarque, c'est ce genre de choses qui m'évite d'écrire des bêtises ^.^' ... Et puis comme la dis, une Windu... J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Bonne lecture !

P-S : Cette fois, j'ai pas trouvé de musique ^.^', si vous avez des idées, proposez-les moi !

* * *

**First Chapter : " 1138... "**

La vielle humanoïde leva la tête, intriguée par le retournement de situation pendant que l'adolescente essuyait rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

**\- Comment être sûre que vous ne mentez pas ? **l'interrogea-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Malia sortie sa carte d'identité et la lui présenta.

**\- Je ne vois pas comment être plus sincère avec une telle preuve. **affirma la jeune fille.

**\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la fraude des faux papiers d'identités ?**

**\- Eh bien j'attendrai que Windu arrive pour qu'il me reconnaisse.**

**\- Êtes-vous consciente qu'il est 5 heure et demie ?**

**\- Parfaitement, **répondit-elle avec malice**, mais mon père m'a toujours dit que les Jedis avaient l'habitude de se lever très tôt.**

La Twi'lek se renfrogna un peu et la laissa s'installer sur une banquette proche de la baie vitrée. Malia regarda par celle-ci et ne pu s'empêcher de se perdre dans l'aube de Coruscant. Ses paupières lourdes s'affaissèrent, la plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. La vision nostalgique de son rêve lui souleva le cœur : elle se revoyait enfant dans l'étreinte tendre de sa mère, cette époque où tout était si simple. Celle-ci la serra plus fort dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle ne l'abandonnera jamais... La petite fille s'était alors recroquevillée et avait enfouit sa tête, de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse plus la voir. La main douce et bienveillante de sa mère lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer tout son amour. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Elle fut réveillée par une violente pression sur son épaule droite. Elle ouvrit très rapidement ses yeux vifs mais encore embrumés par sa mini-sieste. Une dizaines de gardes et 4 Jedis tentèrent de la soulever. Malia se débattit, en faisant plusieurs figures d'arts martiaux habituellement très efficaces, mais en vain - ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Elle fut déséquilibré lorsque l'un d'eux lui attrapa la jambe et qu'un autre lui frappait le flanc. Elle tomba et ils l'enchaînèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Jedi". Elle tomba à genoux et elle sentit la poigne d'un garde lui relever le visage pour l'obliger à fixer les individus devant elle. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux poivre et sel d'une cinquantaine d'année la regardait avec étonnement. Un vieux petit alien vert (Qui lui faisait largement penser à un grimlin (NdA : fichu culture terrienne !)) la toisait avec suspicion. Enfin, un autre humain à la peau sombre (Qu'elle reconnût directement) l'observait avec incompréhension.

**\- Vous pensez que c'est elle ?** demanda le premier.

**\- Si l'ordre des événements nous suivons, elle ça ne peut pas être... **lui répondit le petit homme vert..

**\- Mais elle n'a peut-être pas agit seule. **déclara le Jedi à la peau sombre avec sévérité.

**\- Au lieu de vous poser des questions, si on allait droit au but et que vous m'interrogiez? Parce que là... **intervint la jeune fille avec un agacement à peine masqué.

Elle soupira de mécontentement pendant que les trois Jedis la regardaient d'une manière plus courroucée que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Le Jedis aux yeux bleu se tourna alors vers les gardes.

**\- Emmenez-la à la cellule 1138. **dit-il posément.

**\- QUOI ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait voyons ! Du moins, rien qui ne puisse vous pousser à m'envoyer à la cellule 1138 ! **s'offusqua-t-elle.

**\- Vous vous expliquerez plus tard sur vos agissements, jeune fille. **lui répondit-il durement.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais n'eu pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il disait "agissements_"_ qu'on la remit sur pieds assez violemment. On lui plaça un sac en tissus sur la tête pour lui boucher la vue et elle sentit les gardes tirer sur ses menottes pour la faire avancer. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, ne voulant pas s'attirer plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

La cellule 1138 était la cellule la plus sécurisée de tout Coruscant. Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'en échapper, de un : parce que le seul moyen d'en sortir était une porte en un verre incassable très rare car il était fabriquer avec le mélange terre et sable d'un lac si qui profond qu'il fallait attendre 24 millénaires pour que le niveau baisse et que l'on puisse en récupérer. La seconde raison était que c'était la seule cellule uniquement surveillée par des Jedis. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir.

**\- Un attentat ?!**

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle des archives du Temple Jedi se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui manquait énormément de discrétion. La documentaliste lança un regard courroucé à celui-ci. Ses yeux bleu-verts élargis par la surprise fixaient son vis-à-vis comme si ils cherchaient à savoir si cela était une plaisanterie.

**\- Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ? **ajouta-il en ricanant doucement.

**\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Obi-Wan ?**

Le dit Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et reprit son sérieux. Il croisa les bras et réfléchit quelques instants.

**\- Mais qui serait assez fou pour avoir l'idée de faire un attentat au Temple, visant directement les Jedis ? C'est de la folie ! À part un...**

**\- Sith, oui je sais. **

Theodore Fastblow avait un peu de mal à supporter qu'ils aient été victimes d'un attentat. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu échapper à leur vigilance ? Il se gratta le derrière de sa tête brune en soupirant pendant que ses yeux vert se tournait vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était d'autre que le maître de son meilleur ami. Les deux padawans s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

**\- Bonjour Maître Jinn.** dirent-ils d'une même voix.

**\- Bonjour jeunes gens. Obi-Wan, nous allons avoir une nouvelle mission.**

Théodore, qui comprit qu'il était temps de partir pour lui, s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

**\- Nous allons devoir aller surveiller une cellule. **reprit calmement Qui-Gon.

**\- Surveiller une cellule ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que nous ayons eu un nouveau prisonnier récemment. **remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de l'attentat de ce matin ? Eh bien nous avons notre suspect n°1. **fit Jinn en sortant des archives avec son padawan.

**\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous allons surveiller la cellule 1138 ?**

Qui-Gon hocha la tête doucement. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

**\- Mais pourquoi nous ? Je veux dire, il y a d'autres équipes qui ne sont pas en mission, et je ne suis pas le meilleur des padawans !**

**\- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à poser la question au conseil. Si la Force en a décidé ainsi, alors nous devons respecter son choix...**

Obi-Wan réfléchit un moment aux paroles de son maître, pendant qu'il se dirigeait tous deux vers la prison du Temple.

**\- À quoi ressemble le prisonnier ? **demanda-t-il finalement.

**\- C'est une jeune fille que nous avons retrouvé à l'accueil quelques minutes après la dernière attaque. Comme tout les gardes avait été mobilisés, elle n'a eu aucune difficulté pour rentrer.**

Lorsque Malia arriva avec les gardes à la Prison du Temple, on l'a fit s'assoir sur une chaise à laquelle on lui attacha les bras et les jambes. Elle frissonna un peu en sentant le touché froid du métal sur sa peau. Elle entendit deux voix masculines en train discuter s'approcher. Elle reconnut celle du Jedi qui avait ordonné son emprisonnement dans la cellule maudite, mais l'autre qui paraissait plus jeune lui était inconnue. Elle gigota un peu sur sa chaise, n'aimant pas la désagréable sensation de ne plus pouvoir voir.

**\- ...une Windu ? Ça m'étonnerait, elle ment forcément.**

**\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'interroger si l'on veut connaître le vérité.**

L'adolescente entendit la porte se fermer et le bruit d'une main mécanique au dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit le sac en tissu glisser sur son visage, laissant la lumière prendre la place de l'obscurité devant ses prunelles sombre. Une cascade de boucles brunes frisés tomba doucement sur ses épaules tendis qu'elle essayait de se réhabituer à la lumière. Elle observa la grande salle blanche dans laquelle elle était enfermée. La forme un peu sphérique de la cellule donnait une impression d'espace assez troublante. Elle était assis sur une chaise blanche dont des lanières en métal liaient la jeune fille à la chaise. Devant elle, une grande vitre lui permettait d'observer ce qui se passait en dehors de la cellule. Il n'y avait que deux chaises à l'extérieur, mais elles semblaient beaucoup plus confortable que la sienne. Elle remarqua enfin le jeune qui l'observait avec intérêt.

Obi-Wan croisa le regard de Malia. Elle pût d'admirer ses beaux yeux bleu-verts qui la fixait avec surprise. Comme pour tous les padawans, ses cheveux châtain-cuivrés étaient coupés courts et une longue tresse pendait sur le côté de son épaule. Il était craquant en somme... Ils restèrent encore 15 secondes à se regarder, leurs regards étaient comme accrochés par un lien invisible. Malia eu le souffle coupé quand il se mit à sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? **lui demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

**\- Je t'imaginais assez moche pour une délincante assez psychopathe pour avoir la grossière audace de faire un attantat au Temple Jedi !**

**\- Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai absolument rien fais, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! **se défendit-elle.

**\- Alors Obi-Wan, ça donne quelque chose ? **retentit une voix.

**\- Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir de quoi l'on parle.**

Le vieux Jedi de ce matin entra dans la ligne de mire de Malia. Celle-ci eu le temps de le toiser avec ironie. Elle se mit ricaner bêtement en comprenant la situation. Les deux Jedis se tournèrent vers elle interloqués par le son de son rire.

**\- Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle arriver au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit ! **lança-t-elle en penchant sa tête le côté.

**\- Mais de...**

**\- Vous n'avez pas attrapé la bonne personne mes cocos. À cette heure ci, votre terroriste se balade dans le rue de Coruscant, il a même peut-être déjà eu le temps de s'enfuir vers la Bordure Extérieure.**

**\- Arrête de mentir, tant que tu ne nous diras pas tout ce que tu sais, tu n'auras ni à boire, ni à manger. **opposa Qui-Gon.

**\- Vous savez, je n'ai aucun problème à vous raconter tout ce que je sais : depuis la fois au je me suis faite mordre par une chèvre à l'instant présent. **répondit-elle sarcastiquement. **Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher.**

Les Jedis se regardèrent un peu confus devant la franchise de la jeune fille.

**\- Je tiens à te prévenir d'avance que toute notre conversation est en ce moment retransmise au Conseil des Jedis grâce à nos merveilleuses caméras de sécurité, donc à ta place, j'éviterai de raconter des bêtises **l'informa Obi-Wan avec sévérité.

**\- Merci, je le savais déjà. **répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Obi-Wan plissa les yeux mécontentement. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet !

**\- Pitié, commence ton récit et évite nous les remarques inutiles !** reprit Obi-Wan qui commençait vraiment à être agacé par le comportement de l'adolescente.

**\- Ok ok, c'est bon... euh... Mon père, Claus Windu faisait un long voyage, mais après une hyperespace incontrôlée, son vaisseau est tombé en panne et il a du faire un atterrissage forcé sur une planète inconnue appelée " Terre ". Ses habitants, les Terriens ne savent pas qu'il existe d'autres planètes qui sont habitées car ils sont les seuls êtres vivants de leur galaxie " La Voie Lactée ". Mon père à atterrit en discrétion dans une forêt et a parcouru une centaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver à une civilisation. Il y a trouvé une femme, s'est marié et il m'a eu. Il a finalement voulut parcourir la planète entière et nous avons voyager pendant 7 ans. Nous nous sommes arrêté dans un pays appelé la Chine. Mes parents m'ont envoyé suivre l'enseignement d'un maître des arts martiaux psychopathe nommé Pai Mei. Il m'a enseigné plusieurs arts de combats - dont le maniement du sabre - d'une manière plus que stricte. Mon père passait quelques fois dans la semaine pour que je puisse apprendre la maîtrise de la Force. J'ai **_**souffert **_**jusqu'à mes 12 ans où il m'a laissé partir parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Je suis donc retourner chez mes parents qui travaillait désormais pour les affaires privés de l'un des états. J'allais à l'école et je m'entrainais de plus en plus dur pour pouvoir garder mon niveau. J'ai arrêter à mes 14 ans où mes parents sont morts. Tout ce que je sais sur leur mort, c'est que leur assassin n'était pas un Terrien. J'ai réparé comme j'ai pu le vieux vaisseau de mon père et j'ai voyagé pendant des mois en consultant les vielles cartes de mon père et je suis arrivé sur une planète de la Bordure Extérieur appeler Tatooine. J'y es vécu deux ans jusqu'à présent où j'ai attendue de grandir un peu plus avant de venir à votre rencontre. J'ai d'ailleurs eu quelques problèmes avec Jabba le Hutt. Et vous connaissez la suite. Tout le parcours que j'ai eu à faire avait été préparé par mes parents. Rien n'a été fait au hasard. Ils m'ont élevé en me faisant bien comprendre que j'étais destinée à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que mon destin commence à Coruscant.**

Un silence pesant s'installa. Pendant que les Jedis réfléchissaient, Malia s'occupait en fredonnant l'une des chanson préférée en regardant la grande cellule. Finalement, Qui-Gon se leva de sa chaise.

**\- Restes ici Obi-Wan et surveille-la bien, je vais demander le verdict du Conseil. **lança le vieux Jedi en quittant la salle.

Obi-Wan regarda son maître partir avant de tourner son regard vers la pensionnaire. Celle-ci gigotait sur sa chaise.

**\- C'est sûrement la chaise la moins confortable de la galaxie...**

**\- T'es en prison, pas à l'hôtel. **

**\- Merci, je l'avais remarqué.**

Obi-Wan leva les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de la jeune demoiselle.

**\- J'ai vraiment l'impression de tu mens avec ton histoire. **

**\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il y aurait une autre raison à ma venue au Temple, je ne suis même pas armée !**

**\- Là, tu marque un point... **fit-il en souriant.

Malia lui rendit son sourire en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

**\- J'ai simplement du mal à penser que le Maître Windu puisse avoir un frère ou un cousin éloigné... **

**\- Tout le monde à une famille **_**Obi-Wan**_**. **fit-elle avec malice, tout en accentuant sur son prénom. **Je te trouve bien bavard pour un Jedi...**

**\- Comment tu t'appelle déjà ?**

**\- Malia...**

**\- C'est mignon comme prénom, surtout pour une fille comme toi...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ?**

**\- Tu as mauvais caractère et tu a l'air impulsive.**

**\- Hey ! Laisse moi tranquille !**

Elle détourna le regard pendant qu'il rigolait. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'écouter ses bêtises. Cela faisait presque 3 jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormit.

**\- Si je te demandais de faire moins de bruits pour que je puisse dormir, tu le ferais ?** demanda-t-elle.

**\- Bien sûr !**

**\- Merci, t'es génial... **dit-elle vaguement en fermant les yeux.

En essayant de s'endormir sur son siège inconfortable, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui la regardait étrangement avec insistance.

**\- AAAAAAAAH !**

Tomber de son lit était quelque chose de désagréable. Tomber d'un lit qui n'est pas le sien était encore pire. Mais tomber d'un qui n'est pas le sien dont on ne sais pas pourquoi on y est !

**\- Tu peux pas te réveiller comme tout le monde !**

Malia ouvrit difficilement et aperçu une main tendue vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son propriétaire qui n'était d'autre qu'Obi-Wan. Elle attrapa et il la releva.

**\- Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans ma cellule ? Je comprends plus rien là...**

**\- Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer.** dit-il calmement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Malia s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle constata qu'il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

**\- Le Conseil t'as innocenté. Ils ont retrouver un enregistrement vidéo qui prouve ton innocence. Ils ont dit qu'il allait te donner à un Maître et un tas d'autres trucs dont je ne me souviens plus. Mais avant il faut que tu t'entretiennes avec Windu, mais il n'est pas là avant trois jours donc...**

**\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?**

**\- Nouvelle attaque. Donc tu vas pouvoir glander au Temple pendant 3 jours. **finit-il

**\- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ?**

**\- Certes innocentée, mais il faut quand même que l'on garde un œil sur toi ! **répondit-t-il malicieusement.

Malia se renfrogna un peu et regarda autour d'elle.

**\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

**\- Dans ta chambre.**

**\- Ma chambre ?**

**\- Oui ta chambre, t'aurais préféré dormir dans les cuisines ?** répondit sarcastiquement Obi-Wan.

Elle se retourna pour observer sa chambre plus que simpliste. Un lit double à draps blancs, un bureau avec un lampe bleu pâle, des étagères en bois, une armoire et une commode. Il y avait également un fenêtre qui rejoignait à une petite terrasse. Le sol était un linoléum imprimé bois clair qui donnait ambiance calme et douce à la pièce.

**\- Dis moi, quelle heure il est, parce que t'as vraiment la tête d'un zombie !**

**\- D'un quoi ?!**

**\- Laisse tomber...**

**\- Il est 3h du matin et je vais aller dormir.**

Obi-Wan prit appuie dur sa main posée sur le lit mais sa main s'enfonça avec le matelas et il s'affala sur Malia. Leurs visages au même niveau, ils pouvait tout deux sentir la respiration de l'autre. Leurs regards restèrent accroché quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne fronce les sourcils. Elle se sentait connecté à lui, et lui plongeait dans ses prunelle sombres.

**\- Mais dégage !** s'écria-t-elle en sortant de sa transe.

**\- Pardon, j'ai pas fais exprès !... **fit-il en se relevant rapidement. **Je pense qu'il y a une latte qui manque dans ton sommier... **déduit-il rapidement pour pouvoir changer de sujet. **Lève-toi je vais vérifier.**

Malia se leva pendant qu'Obi-Wan attrapait déjà un coin du matelas pour pouvoir le soulever. Il observa le sommiers quelques instants et se tourna vers Malia.

**\- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Il en manque 5. Je vais aller voir l'accueil pour arranger le problème.**

Obi-Wan se dirigea vers la porte mais Malia le retint par le bras.

**\- Tu as veillé pour moi toute la nuit ?** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière je ne suis pas fatigué...**

**\- J'irais moi-même à l'accueil demain matin, te bile pas pour ça.** l'interrompit-t-elle. **Tu t'es beaucoup trop occupé de moi là, tu ne crois pas ? Vas dormir, je sais prendre soin de moi.** ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Obi-Wan lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la chambre. Le couloir sombre et vide accueillit Obi-Wan à l'extérieur. Malia se tint sur le pas de la porte.

**\- Bonne nuit, et désolé de ne t'avoir as fais confiance au début.** dit-il en se retournant.

**\- Pas grave, bonne nuit à toi aussi. ** lui répondit-elle doucement.

Obi-Wan continua son chemin d'une démarche assez rapide pour quelqu'un de fatigué. Malia l'observa partir en souriant et laissa échapper un rire.

**\- Il est exactement comme elle me l'avait décrit...**

* * *

_Verdict ? Je le trouve un peu plat, mais j'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression... Si vous voulez corriger quelque chose dites-le. J'accepte la critique ! Je pense que si je me dépêche le nouveau chapitre arrive mercredi, pour rattraper mon retard ^.^'..._

_Bye_

_JGenius_


	3. IMPORTANT !

Je pense que j'aurais dû écrire ce message bien avant. **Non je n'abandonne pas la fiction.** Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire tous les chapitres de suite pour vous éviter les attentes. Alors soyez patients, j'ai bientôt terminé.


End file.
